High Lords of Aurelia: War against the Horde
The following article is a transcript of events of the High Lords of Aurelia Meeting on the first day of August, of the year 11 AQWS. The meeting was a discussion of topics broaching the subject of an official declaration of war against the Horde, though primarily, against Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner, following the events during the War of the Thorns and the burning of Teldrassil. Prelude Whilst the War of the Thorns raged on, the Lord Militarum, Neo Starstrider, had sent several scouts to Ashenvale and Darkshore to watch the events unfold, so that Aurelia could better know if they would have to involve themselves in what would possibly be the Fourth War. Eridan Silverwood led teams of rangers to spy on the Horde movements, relaying info back to AURHICOM at regular intervals. What followed was Eridan laying several beacons created by Alexanya Moonfall, through reverse engineered Draenei technology given by Linaly, that would allow an arcane projection of a map of Darkshore and Ashenvale to be projected. As the Lord Militarum watched, so too did Primarch Linaly and several other war officers. They chose no action as Saurfang let civilians escape to safety, but quickly, their hopes were diminished. As the Lord Militarum gave the command for Aurelian ships to move in for an evacuation effort, Teldrassil went up in flames, shocking all those who were watching the proceedings. Empress Telriah II was summoned, and urged for an official declaration of war, to which she refused, citing that it must come from the High Lords of Aurelia, who were to meet that very same night. The Meeting At approximately midnight, the High Lords of Aurelia convened in the throne room of East Lowes, with the Empress watching in silence from the Crimson Throne. Joining the proceedings as an observer, and eventually, a witness to give testimony to the events, was the Primarch of the Crimson Phoenix, Linaly. Lady Ordo Parivel, Elizabeth Merrick, sided with Linaly during her testimony, urging the others to think of the consequences. Neo Starstrider, the Lord Militarum, broke standard procedure during this meeting, by which he called for an immediate vote to declare war upon the Horde, although, primarily, Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner. With his call for urgency to vote on the matter, the Lady Magistratum, Vox Emprosa, Lady Ordo Parivel, and Lord Inquisitorium all voted with agreement to declare war. The Lord Administratum however, voted otherwise, declaring that neutrality would keep them safe, and the refugees to come. War would bring death, and possibly, destruction of their great Empire. Aftermath The day after, the second day of August, crowds assembled to hear the announcement from the Empress. The official declaration of war against the Horde. Surprisingly, almost every person of Horde origin resonated with agreement, yelling for immediate action. The outcome of the announcement was followed by Primarch Linaly announcing her plans, a sanctioned action to take a volunteer only force to join King Anduin Wrynns siege of Lordaeron. Category:High Lords of Aurelia Category:Autarchy of Aurelia